Reactions
by mingyo03
Summary: Rose Weasley was snogging Scorpius Malfoy . All hell broke loose. Al took another bite of treacle tart. It was another normal day at Hogwarts. [Various reactions of the Wotter clan when they found out about Scorose!]


"What the hell?!"

Albus Potter calmly ate his treacle tart while his idiot of a brother exclaimed oh-so-eloquently.

"What are you talking about James-"

Fred Weasley stopped suddenly and his jaw dropped in a highly comical way.

"What the fuc-"

"Fred! Don't you curse in front of the kids!!"

Ah, Victoire. Al's calm, beautiful cousin with charms of a veela. She always got along great with him.

"But Vicky, don't you see those-"

"Of course I do you idiot!! And you will not interrupt them."

"But, but Vic!!!"

"What did Fred do again? Did he burst in on Roxanne having a snog session or something?"

There was Hugo, coming in with a yawn.

He watched the idiot twins with amusement untill he noticed what they were staring at.

He rubbed his eyes.

He stared again.

He seemed to have lost the ability of speech.

Taking pity on his younger cousin, Al kindly explained the situation in front of them.

"You see Hu, our dear Rosie is friendly with the handsome Slytherin seeker."

Hugo just stared at him.

"In case you didn't know, Scorpius Malfoy is the current Slytherin seeker."

Al cheerfully informed him.

Just then, Louis Weasley and Lilly Potter joined the fray. Chatting about charms essays, blissfully unaware of what was soon to be known to them.

"Hey crazy family!"

Lily's amiable greeting was ignored, and she narrowed her eyes at her family. She kicked Fred's shins.

"Ow what the fucking-"

"Language Freddie."

Fred was silenced under Victoire's i-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up -right-now face.

Lilly was about to ask the idiot what was wrong with his already damaged brain, when Louis nudged her with huge round eyes.

"What? Oh….mygod!!! Is that _Malfoy_ she's sitting with?!"

Heads swiveled round at her exclamation and everyone stared at the golden girl of Gryffindor sitting at the table of the snakes, laughing at what Malfoy had said. They didn't seem to notice the commotion they were causing in the Great Hall.

Hugo finally seemed to have found his voice.

"We can't assume the worst."

"What is this, damage control?"

Ignoring Dominique's sarcasm, James agreed wholeheartedly.

"They could be mates you know. It's not like they're going out or something."

Dominique snorted.

"If that's not a couple I'm a demon child."

"Well I always thought you might be- Ow!!!"

Ignoring Louis' cry of pain, Dominique ploughed on.

"As I was saying before my dear brother interrupted me, is that even a fool can see they like each other."

"I refuse to believe that. Rosie always hated Malfoy."

James flatly refused.

"Oh please, anyone could see that was just unresolved sexual tension."

Hugo began to choke on the sausage he was eating and Roxanne just smiled innocently.

Fred spluttered.

" _Sexu-sexual tension_?! Roxanne you don't know what shit you are talking about!"

Ignoring the evil look of Victoire, Fred managed to turn as red as his famous fiery red Weasley hair.

"Like you all didn't notice."

"Sorry if we thought they hated the sight of each other because of the million fights they had since they met in first grade!!"

Fred's exclamation did nothing to Roxanne's smugness.

"So? Everyone know there's a fine line between love and hate. And we all know how intense their fights could get."

"But that little piece of shit-"

"Fred!!!"

"Fine! That Malfoy spawn!!! Happy now?"

Victoire sniffed and ignored her vulgar cousin.

"He cursed me with that furry thing!!"

Lily laughed out loud.

"Oh god that was so hilarious!! Do you remember he had fur all over his face so Susannah refused to come near him for a month even after it was gone?"

"I'll have you know that is not funny!! You should really take a leaf out of Aunt Hermione's book, you know? She's the only one who genuinely felt sorry for my condition!"

Al was doubling over with laughter.

Even Hugo grinned and said "Let's say mum has a personal experience akin to that."

"I really see no reason they shouldn't be going out. Your furriness was a source of hilarity for years to come. I heard Rose swear she just might tell him a good job if it weren't for the fact that she hated him."

Lilly's words met with Fred turning twenty different shades of puce.

"Besides, I agree with Roxanne. You could just tell they either wanted to kill each other or rip their clothes off and make passionate love to each other."

Dominique's declaration left the Wotter clan speechless.

Well, except for Hugo who turned green at the mention of his older sister's sex life and Al laughing untill tears of mirth fell down his cheeks.

"If it weren't for the fact they fought countless times, I'd say he's a pretty good catch."

Louise found his life threatened a second time as James grabbed him by the collar.

"A pretty good catch?! Our Rosie could do a thousand times better than that little git!"

"He's hot as hell and quidditch captain, and he's top of his class except Rosie, and all the girls would jump at the chance to snog him."

Lily pointed out helpfully.

James looked like he wanted to puke.

"But how could this happen?! They couldn't stand the sight of each other!!"

At Hugo's outcry, Al began to giggle.

Everyone stared at Al, whose giggle steadily developed into a guffaw.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Now Al was clutching his sides, he laughed so hard.

"Albus Severus Potter you tell me this instant!"

At Dominique's ever so polite request, Al shrugged and smirked.

"Let's just say I might have intentionally played cupid for the two lovebirds."

"She's going out with him?!" (Hugo)

"Why on earth would you-" (James)

" _Look_!" (Lilly)

"do such a heinous-" (James)

" _All of you shut up and look_!!"

Everyone looked at where Lilly was pointing.

Shock. Then silence.

Rose Weasley was in Scorpius Malfoy's lap, snogging him furiously as if her life depended on it.

Then she looked directly across the hall where her family sat. And she smirked.

All hell broke loose.

James and Fred trying to beat Malfoy in to a pulp,Victoire and Dominique holding back the idiot twins, Roxanne squealing like a fangirl, Lilly asking Rose a million questions( How? What? When? Just how?!!), Louis almost choking from laughter, Lucy and Molly looking on with bewilderment(their presence was unnoticed as they had their loud cousins screaming at the top of their lungs), and Albus Potter, holding a magi-deo cam, immortalizing this scene of history to send to his uncle George.

Rose gave Al a wink. Al winked back. They always did love their uncle, who really had the most wickest sense of humor sometimes. (He was the one who approached Al to make a bet to get Rose and Scorpius together. After they got together, George roped them into intentionally making a scene so that he could tape a video and send it to Ron next month on his birthday.) Cunning man, really.

Just wait till the next family reunion, Al thought.

Reactions of the entire Wotter clan might put magi-tube to it's knees from laughing to much.

He took another bite of treacle tart.

It was another normal day at Hogwarts.


End file.
